


Left at the Altar: The Maid of Honor

by Bubblie_Bunnie



Series: Left At the Altar [2]
Category: Original Work, r/gonewildaudible, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: F/F, Mention of [Tax Evasion], [69], [Body Worship], [Comforting], [Cunnilingus], [Face-Sitting], [Fingering], [Friends to Lovers], [Kissing], [L-bombs], [Loving], [Multiple Listener Orgasm], [Mutual Orgasm], [Reassuring], [Somewhat Silly], [Wholesome]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:29:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28844610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblie_Bunnie/pseuds/Bubblie_Bunnie
Summary: These "- -" represent whispering, these "* *" represent any sort of actions that may or may not need sound effects ((It's entirely up to you!)), these "/ /" represent sort of speaking not in a loud tone but an intense tone. ((You'll understand my use for them as you read it ehehe)) and these "{ }" are to help you know where and when there is a tonal change when needed be! If you have any questions please feel free to reach out and of course, more than anything, have fun!P.S.!! In the beginning of the script it says that you can say how many years you've been an adult for, sort of revealing your age, that part is OPTIONAL! You don't have to say that if you don't want to, you can just replace the number with 'too many' or 'a heck of a lot of', thank you! <3
Relationships: F4F - Relationship
Series: Left At the Altar [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114853
Kudos: 8





	Left at the Altar: The Maid of Honor

**Author's Note:**

> These "- -" represent whispering, these "* *" represent any sort of actions that may or may not need sound effects ((It's entirely up to you!)), these "/ /" represent sort of speaking not in a loud tone but an intense tone. ((You'll understand my use for them as you read it ehehe)) and these "{ }" are to help you know where and when there is a tonal change when needed be! If you have any questions please feel free to reach out and of course, more than anything, have fun!
> 
> P.S.!! In the beginning of the script it says that you can say how many years you've been an adult for, sort of revealing your age, that part is OPTIONAL! You don't have to say that if you don't want to, you can just replace the number with 'too many' or 'a heck of a lot of', thank you! <3

*Audio would start off with a muffled voice, and speaking in a hushed tone* 

"-Yeah I saw her running down the hallway in this direction. /Yes I'm sure!/... No I'm not going to open the door! We need to be gentle with her! Who knows what's going through her head and heart..."

"Okay obviously the rest of you don't understand how fragile she can be, so I guess I'm just going to have to go in there myself...-"

*Soft knocking, then door opening slightly*

"Heyyyyyy, how you doing?"

"-No I'm not going to let you guys in! Get back all of you Christ almighty y'all are like a bunch of seagulls swarming a french fry, begone!-" 

*Grunting as you close then door, then a soft sigh, and nervous laughter*

"Sorry about that... Everyone is just, on edge at the moment... I'm sure you are too..." 

{Apologetic tone} "Hey, hey, it's alright... Here, come here... You've really needed a hug lately, haven't you...?"

"Yeah, I get it... There there... That's it... Cry as much as you need to... Get it all out..."

"I'm so sorry you've had to go through all of this babe... But hey, we're gonna get through this. Just you and me, right? Like we used to when we were kids. Just the two of us against the world. Remember what that was like?"

*Soft giggling* "It sure was fun, wasn't it?"

"Just you and me... Man where did those times go? Why did we ever grow up? Being an adult is so stupid and overrated." *Laughter*

*soft sigh* "Really though, why did we ever grow up? Like yeah there are some freedoms to it but think about it, we're all sort of just trudging along, having to deal with stuff we never really wanted to deal with in the first place... Like, I've been an adult for literally ((your age minus 18)) years and I BARELY know how to pay my taxes."

"Like why doesn't the government just SEND us how much we need to pay? It's not like they don't know how much we owe them anyway, I literally have to /pay someone else/ to pay my taxes. Ugh it's just so ridiculous."

"What? Well it's true! Taxes are important you know!"

*Small pause then a deep breath*

"You're right, I'm sorry. I'm just getting heated again. I'm more mad at that cock-sucker than I am at the IRS to be perfectly frank." *Giggling*

"But I did manage to make you smile, didn't I? Yeeeeeah, that's what I thought." *Smug laughter*

"I never fail at being able to wrench a smile outta' you. It's like my secret talent, everyone outside I'm sure is tryna' bust their way in here, but guess who got here first. Me. Your Maid of Honor. Because I love you. -And I'd sock anyone who thinks they can cheer you up better than I ever could-.

"You've always been such a great friend, and it's been one hell of a journey getting to this point with you. How did we end up here anyways? I feel like it's been years since the last time I've held you and you've cried against me like this..."

"I think it has been years... Which sucks because people need to cry more often, it keeps them in touch with their emotions and humbles them to an extent, don't you think? Yeah?"

"But hey, my offer has always stood. I'll always be your shoulder to cry on. I'll always be here to comfort you whenever you're in doubt or having trouble with anything."

*Long-ish pause with soft breathing* 

"You know... I wish I could hold you like this more often, you smell so good, and your skin is so soft... I don't even have to remind you how utterly drop-dead gorgeous you look in your wedding gown." *Soft laughter*

"I'm serious, if you were my wife I'd be running /to/ the altar not /away/ from it like that brainless dickhead did."

*Gentle shifting as they move a little* {Serious Tone} "Don't you ever let anyone tell you that you're unworthy of love, not even yourself. What that bastard did, I know for a fact will be the worst decision he'll ever make, leaving behind someone as extraordinary as you."

"Not to mention if he ever comes back I'll make sure to castrate him and serve his head to you on a silver platter."

*Awkward pause*

"What? Too much?" *Laughter*

"Well I don't care, you're worth the charges. You're worth everything this world has to offer and so much more."

"And, and this isn't just coming from a place of sisterly affection. I stand true to my words. I really do. I mean every single word I say about you whenever I speak highly of you."

"You're a gorgeous girl, most women would sell an arm and a leg to look like you. Or I'm sure pay millions. In this economy there isn't much of a difference there." 

*Small pause*

"Alright alright I'll stop about the financial ravings, jeez..."

*Longer pause*

"I just, I wish I could tell you how much you mean to me... You've always been there for me... And I'm just always at a loss for words whenever you walk into the room. This... This isn't admiration... This is adoration..." 

"You're always so good to me... You're so smart and kind and beautiful... It's always been you that's been there for me, even when I thought I'd be all alone, you always rescue me from myself... I never feel sad or alone or unhappy whenever I'm with you... I just, I can't stop smiling at just the thought of it being the two of us, and no one else... You... You complete me... I love you..." 

*A single, soft kiss, then a long-ish pause* 

{Melancholy/Defeated tone} "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have... Have done that... You're my best friend... I don't want to have that bond be broken by my stupid feelings...

"You've gone through too much in such a small amount of time... This... This isn't fair to you..." 

"I just... Figured that since we've been together all of this time... We... We could be happy together, just you and me..."

"Does that sound good to you...?"

*long pause*

"Wh-what...?"

"You, you want to be with me... Instead?" 

"But, but what about all of this..?"

*Medium-sh pause* "N-no, don't call yourself an idiot for falling for that loser. There was no possible way you could have known he would do something as shameful as abandoning the most stunning woman on earth..."

"Hell, /I/ even approved of him. Even if it did pain me to no end, seeing you so happy with him."

"D-don't get me wrong! I was happy seeing you happy, but..."

{Soft tone, getting increasingly lower} "I just, wish that it was my arms wrapping around you to hug you, me taking you out on dates and spoiling you to no end, my hand holding your hand for everyone to see... My lips pressed against yours..."

*Several soft, gentle kisses*

"I love you... I've loved you for so long..." 

"Your lips are so soft... It's a shame you're not wearing that vanilla chapstick you usually wear." *Teasing laughter*

"If this was our wedding you could wear that chapstick... Your lips taste so sweet, even just wearing this lipstick... But I'm sure with a little bit of vanilla flavoring I don't think I could get enough of you." *Snickering*

"Sorry, I can't help but joke around, you calm me so much... I feel like I have always been able to be my true self around you... But now... I can freely tell you how much I adore you... How much you mean to me..."

*Kissing continues, soft shifting*

"You know... I'm honestly glad he's gone... He has no idea how much he's missing out on... Of course, it's a given that the bride is to be in their best condition, but wow... Feeling your lips and your skin... I don't ever want to share you, I don't ever want you to think of that dickless molerat again... I promise to make you so happy this day will be nothing but a distant memory..."

"A fleeting speck of your past, a whisper of your previous transgressions that fade as soon as you look into my adoring eyes and clutch your lovely hands..."

"Be with me... My love... Be with me in this moment..."

*Shifting continues*

"Your thighs are so soft... Christ, what lotion did you use..? Are you using an exfoliator?"

*Giggling* "Sorry, sorry... I just wanna know your routine since most women would fight you tooth and nail to get skin as soft as yours..." 

{Sly tone} "Oh, but don't fret, I plan on overwhelming you through... Other methods..." *Giggling*

"Relax now... Let me please you... Let me do what I've fantasized about for years... Let me make your forget all about this day, so that the only thing you remember..." *Deep inhale*

"Is me..."

*Improvised cunnilingus sounds, this goes on for a good while*

"Mmmmm.... Yes... Grab my head... Pull me closer... Let me be your lover for today..."

*More sounds, moaning throughout*

*Giggling* "It's alright dear, you can squeeze my head with your thighs. You won't have to worry about crushing my head... Even if you did... It's how I'd want to go out." *More giggling*

*Improvisation continues*

"I'd be a shame though..." *Couple of kisses* "My remains would get this..." *Shudder* "Gorgeous dress of yours all ruined..." *Soft laughter*

*Sounds get more passionate as time goes on*

"Does it feel good? Hmmm? You don't have to say yes or no, just a simple nod of your head and I promise you... I can make you forget all of this ever happened with the best orgasm you'll ever have..."

"Mmmmm your body is speaking for itself... You twitching thighs.... Your bucking hips... Your fingers.... Your moans.... Mmmmm, all of it... Give me more..."

{Breathy} "That's it... Give in.... Let me wipe this awful day from your memory forever, so that the only thing you'll ever remember as you look back on this day is the adoring look in my eyes as I make you cum..."

*Sounds get faster and moaning becomes more rigid*

{Panting and a sort of eager/ rushed tone} "Keep going... Don't hold back... Please don't hold back on me now... God I've wanted this for so long... I can finally give you everything you've ever wanted... It can be just us again, us against the whole world... I can give that to you... All you have to do... Is... Cum..."

*Continue to improvise for a couple more moments before she climaxes*

*A couple moments of soft panting, a few giggles throughout*

"Haaah... Haaah... That.... That was.... Divine.... Wow.... After all this time.... Why the hell did that scumbag have to keep all of you to himself hmmm?"

"Here, hold that thought... You're still dripping a little, lemme clean you up really quick." *Not very quick slurping and 'cleaning up' (?) noises*

*Quick sobering swallow* "Honestly I'm a bit offended that you never invited me for a threesome with him... We would have made such a great pair. Besides, I think I could have been able to sexually convince you to focus on me while that poor sap would just watch." *Giggling*

"Oh well... It's not like you ever needed him to feel good anyhow." *Soft laughter*

"Hmm? Me? Well, I mean..." *Small pause and some shifting as she pulls up her dress skirt*

"Yeah, I'm uh, turned on to say the least... I mean can you blame me? You're such an extraordinary sight to behold, and you tasted fantastic... It'd be nothing less of a miracle to say I wasn't turned on by... That..." *laughter*

"You, wanna try it too? Ahem, well uh, I suppose we can... Both... Taste each other... If you want..."

"Yes, well, I want to keep going, I want to make you feel as extraordinary as possible, but I'll do this only if you truly want this..."

*Small-ish pause*

"Come here then... Lift your dress up, and rest yourself right... Here." *Soft shifting*

"Good, now lean forward, pull apart my legs..." *Moaning under the breath* 

"Y-yeah, pull them to the side..." *Shuddering* 

"D-don't worry, if you have any questions just, don't be afraid... You'll do wonderful, I promise...."

*Sharp gasp and a moan* "O-hoh! Hah! N-no i-it doesn't hurt, q-quite the opposite love... Please keep going..."

*shifting* "Now... Now to mmm... indulge /you/." *Soft squishing noises and soft kisses*

"You're still drenched from my mouth, and your pussy feel so tight... God..."

*Improvised noises for a good while*

"Christ... Keep going... Mmmm... HAAAH! J-just like that, k-keep that up, a-and you'll be a pro in no time." *Heated giggling*

"Mmmmm... God... N-now curl your tongue... Nghhhh, a-and n-nowaAH! Haaah! Y-you're r-rubbing r-really fast! S-slow down just a sec-"

*overwhelmed and moans uncontrollably as squishing noises grow faster and harder*

"Christ... I n-need more... K-keep going d-don't you /dare/ stop.... Nguhhhhh..."

"I-I can't keep myself b-back... God I can't even think! I-I need to-"

*Eating noises resume, but a LOT more hungry and desperate*

"Mmmmm, God yes.... Cum on my fingers, cum in my mouth... Christ I want it... I need it... I love it..."

"Mmmph... H-haaaahmmmm.... You taste even better than before... I didn't even know that that was possible..." *Chuckling then cut off by a sharp moan*

"H-hey, no fair... D-don't catch me off guard like th-thaaahaaa! Mmmmm!"

*Soft panting* {Voice shaking slightly} "F-fine... You want to pl-play that game... I'm feeling playful." *Snickering*

*A lot of intense cunnilingus sounds, this goes on for a good while* 

"Wh-what? Overwhelmed already? Awww, but I was so looking forward to playing even more with you... If you cum so soon, I'll be withheld of an orgasm, while I decided to spoil you with /two/."

*Loud, incoherent moaning and squishy noises get a little faster*

"Haaah, haaah! Th-that'll do it, heh... K-keep going like th-that and I-I'll completely lose it in n-no time."

*panting*

"D-don't get me wrong, I-I still want to indulge you... E-even if you act like th-that..."

*Noises resume, and are less rushed, moaning throughout*

"I'm almost th-there... Y-yes, rub it faster, mmm! God you taste wonderful..."

"Th-that's it, j-just like that... let the pleasure you feel wash over you... Give yourself up to this feeling... Let me take all of this pain and hurt away from you so the only thing you remember is this moment..."

"My lips against yours, your delicious scent stuffing my nostrils, my fingers pumping in and out of you... Cum for me, do it now... Don't hold back, let g-go!"

"O-oh God, I'm gonna cum, don't stop, please d-don't stop!" 

*They both climax as you eat her out again, muffled moaning and other improvised muffled sounds that you think are necessary*

*Slowly dies down into soft panting, a couple stray wet kisses in between breaths*

"Haaaah... Haaaah... W-wow... Just... Wow..."

*A could wet squishing noises*

{Playful} "Whaaaaat? Can't a girl have a little extra fun with her best friend's pussy? Especially when she just came twice on her? No? Awww, well, I can't say I don't understand." *Tired laughing*

*A couple more moments of tired panting*

"Alright, how about we take these soaked panties off? Not like you'll need them for the rest of the day today... Besides, you don't want the fabric to make squishing sounds as you walk around, right?" *Chuckling*

"Here, I'll help you up, you just stay there..." *Shifting and grunting as she gets up and then helps her up*

"Here, take my hand... Oh, lemme fix your hair..." 

*A couple moments of silence, soft breathing can be heard*

"I love you..." *Soft kiss* "I promise you I'll always be here for you..."

*Slightly longer kiss* "Mmmmm... I can taste myself on your lips... Can you taste yourself on mine?" *Soft chuckling*

*A handful more kisses* "You taste so sweet... And your hands are so soft... I love you so much... I love you I love you I love you..."

*Gentle inhale and exhale* "Alright, I uhm, I guess it's about time we go out there, hm? You made quite the ruckus in here, if the other bridesmaids were still at the door listening to us the entire time, we didn't really give them much room for imagining what we may be up to in here, did we?" *tired laughter*

"Hey, can you promise me something?... When we go out there, can you promise that you um... not let go of my hand...?"

"Thank you... Now come on, it's time we start facing the world together again... I've missed this, I've missed holding your hand... I've missed you..."

"And now, you're finally back. Here, with me, where you always were meant to be..."

~End~


End file.
